


Infatuation

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heartbroken Tony Stark, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Peter Parker, Set after infinity war, Sort Of, Superior Peter Parker, but connects Far from home
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Y las secuelas se vieron. El vínculo espacio-tiempo se vio resquebrajado.”





	Infatuation

2\. Love

_ Infatuation  _

Y las secuelas se vieron. Luego de Thanos, luego de tanta pérdida y muerte; el vínculo espacio-tiempo se vio resquebrajado. 

Tony todavía tenía pesadillas o ensueños, ya no sabía si dormía o si estaba despierto; lo único que veía debajo de sus párpados era el brillo y destello del planeta lejano y olvidado que era Titan, el aire cargado y el gradual vaivén de cenizas que comenzaron a teñir el aire de dolor y rabia. Tony todavía escuchaba los susurros desesperados del pequeño; un niño perdido en medio de la guerra— guerra a la que él le había arrastrado. Consciente o no era su culpa y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. 

Y era exactamente por ello que sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que se reflejaba frente a él. 

_Peter. _

El muchacho en cuestión no le quitaba la mirada de encima, con la cabeza inclinada leve a la derecha y curiosamente le recordaba a un cachorro: así, con sus rulos suaves al aire, las mejillas rebosantes de color y sus ojos brillantes, llenos de impresión, incredulidad y alegría. Juvenil. Cualidades que él recordaba a la perfección. 

Peter. Este Peter le sonrió despacio. 

Este Peter le sonrió en mi que se fue acercando para verle mejor; a él. Con su todavía sucia camiseta, su par de pantalones de pijama holgados y su cabello grasoso a causa de la mugre; él no dejaba de trabajar, él no dejaría de hacerlo. Tony no descansaría hasta encontrar a Peter. Hasta regresarle a casa. 

—Peter, _baby_. —Tony susurró al sentir ese par de manos delicadas posarse sobre sus mejillas. Peter le atrajo a si con facilidad, Tony le rodeó casi con miedo y Peter se hundió en su abrazo. 

Con manos frágiles le recorrió la espalda y escondió el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de la permanente fragancia de sudor, aceite de motor y café —era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraña. 

—Eres hermoso. —habló cuidadoso encontrándole la mirada una vez más. Había tanto en la expresión del hombre junto a él; tanto que Peter jamás imaginó sería capaz de encontrar. Lo que él conocía era avaricia y necesidad de poder, lujuria y posesión; pero allí, justo en aquella torre que disipaba tanto de lo que él conocía, se encontraba envuelto en amor y cariño. Y él disfrutaría tanto en doblegarle. 

Peter continuó delineando sus facciones con asombro. Al tenerle tan cerca le sentía tan humano, tan frágil y quebrantable. 

Peter cerró los ojos ante la caricia casi inexistente contra sus labios y suspiró agradecido por el toque afectuoso. El primero de muchos en su estadía. 

Si Anthony alguna vez notaría la diferencia en su iris, Peter no estaba seguro. En su lugar, le dejaría vivir dentro de su visión, permanecería dentro de la ilusión en lo que lograba descubrir _cómo_ había llegado hasta allí y cómo le sería posible _regresar_. 


End file.
